New Year in New York
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: It has always been Annabeth's dream to go to New York City. And now, she's living her dream. She's celebrating New Year in the Big Apple. Will she get everything she had hoped for while she's in this big city?


**A/N: I know it's rather late but here is my New Year's special for 2013. I hope that you guys would still read this even if it's posted _days_ after New Year. Since my family planned to celebrate New Year's Eve in New York City, I dreamed that this would've happened to me as the clock struck 12.**

**Anyway, this new year has been good to me. I just passed 2 college entrance exams. Now, I have one more to wait for. I really hope I pass this because if I do, I will be going to the most prestigious university here. Hope, you guys would pray for me as well.**

**Technically, Zeus IS Annabeth's grandfather.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I got my gloves and readjusted my coat. I took one more look at myself in the mirror. With my long blonde curls neatly tucked under my beanie, lip balm generously applied over my pale lips, and every inch of my body except my face covered, I smiled at my reflection.

I went out of my room and locked it, placing the key card in my wallet. I went to the room that was just in front of mine and knocked. Nobody answered so I got out another key card and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading out!" I called out before closing the door again.

It was a miracle that my parents agreed to go on this trip to New York City. It was always my dream to celebrate New Year in New York City and now my parents made my dream come true. It was December 31st and January 1 was just a couple hours away. My family and I are staying over at a five star hotel which is located somewhere in the upper east side of Manhattan.

Being the girl from San Francisco, the snow all around me was new. The moment I stepped out of the building, I winced and felt like I wasn't wearing anything because the coldness just crept through the layers of clothes that I wore and bit my skin. I shivered involuntarily and walked away from the building. I looked around and saw people who were at ease with the coldness of the weather.

I decided to walk around for a while and tried to get myself to settle with the coldness. I passed by a lot of diners and none of them looked inviting enough for me. So I ended up buying a bagel from a food cart and eating it while strolling around Central Park. Our flight back to San Francisco would be a couple days after New Year so I have to maximize my stay here.

I saw people ice skating: couples on dates, parents taking their children out skating, and beginners who wanted to try ice skating. I was tempted to ice skate as well but I told myself that I could do that some other day. I promised myself that I will make this day worthwhile. I just watched people perform perfect jumps and twists and others fall and just laugh it off. I smiled, walked away, and continued exploring the huge park.

When I decided to call it a day with the whole exploring Central Park, I hailed a cab and went to Empire State Building. The ride was longer than I expected because the traffic was really heavy with all the people going on last minute shopping and all.

"The traffic today is heavier than usual." I noted.

"Of course, it's always like this every 31st of December. You can't do anything about it. You just have to learn how to live with it." The driver said and then took a turn which made my eyebrows scrunch up.

"Uhm, where are we going? Empire State Building is the other way."

"Oh, I'm taking a short cut. I have to avoid Times Square for the day. No doubt there would be lots of people there already."

Realization hit me and I slowly nodded. I kept quiet and relaxed. For a moment there, I thought that I was going to be kidnapped or what.

"Are you going to Times Square later, miss?" He asked me.

"Maybe. I don't know. Well, I thought about it."

"If I were you, don't. You'll probably get lost or get squished in the crowd."

"But seeing the ball drop up close would be spectacular."

"Oh, is this your first time celebrating New Year in New York City?"

"How did you know?" I asked, amazed that he knew.

"They all want to see the ball drop. That's the main reason why they went to New York on the first place."

"How about you? Have you seen it up close?"

"I spent my twenty years here in New York City. I believe I have witnessed everything a first timer New Yorker would want to witness."

"Oh, I'm not a New Yorker." I corrected him. "I'm just another tourist who has dreamt of visiting the Big Apple."

"I see." He slowly nodded. "So where are you from, miss?"

"San Francisco, The City by the Bay."

"So the snow here in New York City is a little hard for you to get used to?"

I nodded and he responded by turning up the heater, which made me more comfortable.

"Is the ball drop and New Year in Times Square as spectacular as what people say it is?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is but then expect a kiss from a random stranger and a body crushing crowd."

I laughed and realized that Empire State Building was just another block away. Huh, it really was a short cut. I thanked the driver and even gave him an extra tip for making the ride worthwhile. I entered the building and went up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Ah, yes, I just wanted to make sure that W&H's office is on the 100th floor." I smiled sweetly at the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, 100th floor is correct."

I thanked her before locating walking towards the elevator. Something was telling that the elevator ride would be a very long one. I told the personnel which floor I was going to and just waited for the elevator to stop at my floor. I felt my ears pop because of the pressure as we neared the 100th floor. I thanked the personnel once I got there.

I walked around the floor before I found the room that I was looking for. I knocked and waited for a couple seconds before entering. I saw the secretary and told her what my business was after I closed the door behind me. I went straight to the next room. I slowly opened the door so it wouldn't emit much sounds and saw the chair was turned around; so the person was looking out the window.

I tiptoed behind the desk, bent down, and whispered, "Hello, Grandpa."

He looked up at me and a smile instantly spread over his face. He got up and I straightened up. He took a good look at me before giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight and then squealed a little when I was lifted off my feet. He put me back down and I was giggling as he released me.

"Pretty neat office you got here, Grandpa." I said as I walked around the room.

"Of course! It's one of the perks of being the president of W&H Properties." He smirked at me.

I smiled back at him, looked out the window, and exclaimed in amazement, "Wow, you can see everything up here!"

"That's why I chose this floor."

"You can even see Times Square from here!" I mused as I continued to look out the window.

"Yup, I don't have to go there on New Year's Eve. I don't have to squeeze my way in and elbow people." He said as he sat back down on his chair.

"I bet you already saw the ball drop up close and with people making way for you. You're the president of the company that owns the Empire State Building!" I said and sat down on his table.

"Yeah, you're right." He tilted his head as if to consider what I just said.

I stood up, looked out the window once again, and sighed, "Gods, there are probably thousands of people already down there."

"Oh, don't tell me you're planning to go out there tonight."

I turned around to face him, "Why not, Grandpa?"

"You really aren't a New Yorker. You'd probably get squished there or get lost or what! I bet your parents do not approve of this."

"I'm sure I can make my way around Mom. I could tell her that that is one of the reasons why I wanted to go to New York City in the first place. Then she'd feel bad that she didn't allow me to go to Times Square. If not, then I'll be forced to sneak out just to go there."

"Mutiny!" He grandfather cried out.

"Blasphemy!" I cried back at him.

He stared at me for a couple seconds and then laughed. I joined him and then sat back down on his table. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Well, someone's going to have their first kiss tonight." He teased me.

"Shut up, Grandpa." I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's really good to see you, Grandpa Zeus."

"It's really good to see _you_. How's your mom, kiddo?" He asked me as he reclined.

"She's doing great. She's really hoping that you'd visit us soon." I said. "As you could see, I couldn't wait so I visited you instead. She wants you to spend New Year's Eve with us."

"But you have other plans." He pouted at me.

"That plan of mine is not yet definite. Plus, I don't think I'd be like those people who'd stay in Times Square for the whole day. I'd probably go there around eleven or so. I'd still have hours to celebrate New Year's Eve with you." I smiled.

"Yeah, before you go to Times Square and make out with some random person."

"Why are you so bitter about it, Grandpa? If you want, I'd put packaging tape over my mouth so no one you don't approve of steals my first kiss."

He smiled and said, "Alright, fine. I won't be some bitter old man about it under just one condition. I want you to take my town car going there."

"Fine. I'll even pinky swear on it." I said and held my pinky out.

He chuckled but stuck his pinky out as well. After that, he asked more about my family. He asked about how my parents are, if my father was taking care of my mother properly, if my parents were raising me properly, and more. As he interrogated me, I took a good look at my grandfather. He had wrinkles on the corner of his eyes when he smiled and on his forehead when he would raise his eyebrows. His dark grey hair was long. He's probably too busy to get a haircut. He also grew a beard. He was wearing his normal attire: his famous dark blue pinstriped suit. Every time I would say something good about my mother, his grey eyes would twinkle and his face would instantly show pride.

"Don't forget to call Mom and ask her out to dinner tonight." I reminded my grandfather as I wore my coat.

"Yes, I won't forget. Wear a dress tonight. Tell that to your parents. I'm planning to eat at a fancy restaurant."

"But Grandpa, my legs would be cold when I go to Times Square for the ball drop." I whined.

"Then wear those long dresses and wear leg warmers underneath. See? Problem solved!"

I laughed, "Okay, okay. You win this round, Grandpa. I'll see you later." I said and then kissed his cheek.

I was about to close the door behind me when he called me, "Annabeth, take my town car with you."

"No thank you, Granpa. I wouldn't be able to experience the Big Apple like a fresh New Yorker." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine, for tonight then."

"Yep, don't forget to make a reservation at the chosen restaurant, okay?" I said and then closed the door.

I left the office and went back down to the first floor of the Empire State Building, which took a while again. Once I was back on the ground, I exited the building and walked around.

I wanted to avoid visiting Times Square but I couldn't help myself. I went there and instantly regretted it. People were bustling to get there. Workers were everywhere, testing everything, the lights, speakers, confetti cannons, screen, and whatnot. I looked up and saw the huge, legendary ball on top of a building and a huge 2013. I had to stop on my tracks and stare at it. I can't believe that I am actually going to see the ball drop with my own eyes. I smiled to myself and continued walking or should I say be being pushed away from the scene.

A couple blocks away from Times Square later, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw that my mom was calling me.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Yes, honey, your grandfather just called me and he invited us to dinner." She started.

"Ah, I see." I smiled and nodded my head slowly.

"He told me that we would be eating somewhere fancy." She continued. "I know that this was rather out of the blue and you don't have anything fancy to wear. With the remaining time we have, we should go dress shopping."

"Okay, sure. Where should we meet up, Mom?" I asked her.

"Just head back to the hotel."

"Okay, see you in a bit." I said before hanging up on her.

My mother, Athena, worked as a lawyer. Each and every sentence that comes out of her mouth would always be laced with formality. When I was younger, I would get annoyed by it because for me, it would sound like she never showed love towards me. As I grew older, I was amazed of it. Mom would work very long hours in her office but she would always have time for her family even if she is buried in her work. I knew she was very busy but she agreed on going on this trip which was rather a miracle for me.

My father on the other hand was a professor at West Point back in San Francisco and teaches American History. He always loved that subject; it was no surprise that he chose to teach that. When I was younger, I would always come up to him when I needed help with my history subject. He would always help me even if he had tons of papers to check and grade.

I got back to the hotel and my parents were already waiting for me in the lobby. Mom called me the moment I got in the building. I went up to them. My mom started interrogating me while my dad just put his arm over my shoulders and brought me closer while rubbing my arm in attempt to make me warmer.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"Oh, just walking around New York City." I smiled at her.

"Are you cold?"

"I am," I shrugged, "but I got used to it."

"Did you buy anything to eat?" She asked me, "I believe that you didn't eat breakfast here in the hotel before you left."

"I bought a bagel from a food cart somewhere near Central Par a while ago."

"You went to Central Park?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I didn't finish exploring it. It was too big to explore for one day. People were ice skating." I smiled.

"Did you go ice skating as well? Did you fall? Oh, how are you?" Her eyes got wider.

I held her arm's length and carefully said, "Mom, calm down. I'm alright. I'm fine. I just explored the city."

She looked rather relieved and then took a deep breath, "It's just that you went around all by yourself in a foreign and huge city. I just got so worried about you."

"Mom, I'm eighteen years old. I can take care of myself. You have to get used to it because in a couple months, I will be off to Massachusetts to attend college in Harvard. So, chillax."

Her eyebrows scrunched up, "Chillax? What's that?"

I laughed, "It's the words chill and relax mashed up together."

"I know." She sighed and then smiled a small smile at me.

"You know what? The only missing thing here is a lamp over my head, swinging from side to side. You know, like the one in the movies!"

Now, it was my dad's turn to laugh. He slowly shook his head and brought us to the door.

We went around looking for shops selling formal clothes. After a couple blocks, we found a shop. We spent a couple minutes looking around but I was rather unwilling because I find the need to wear really formal clothes unnecessary. My parents willingly looked for and tried on clothes while I just simply looked at the extravagant dresses.

"Mom, do we really need to wear formal clothes?" I asked her after a while.

"Why, yes. Your grandfather said so. We're going to eat at a fancy restaurant and you just can't wear jeans and a shirt."

"But Mom –"

She cut me off and said, "We barely see your grandfather and this is his one request. Make him happy and just wear a dress."

I smiled timidly and reluctantly agreed with the idea of wearing a dress for tonight's dinner. I looked through the racks of dresses and a beautiful red floor length dress caught my attention. I grabbed it and went in the fitting room. I showed my mom the dress and she instantly smiled.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She whispered.

I wore a red floor length tube dress. Well, it's actually a mullet dress so the hem was asymmetrical. There was a short symmetrical red tube dress that was up to a couple inches above my knees. Then from left side of the dress near the bust, the chiffon starts to come together with the dress. It starts there and forms the asymmetrical length of the dress. The whole dress, with the added chiffon, reaches a couple inches below my knees and the goes longer and longer until it reaches the floor. The bodice hugged my abdomen and it had a jewel embellished waist. It was just perfect. The dress was light and I could walk freely with it.

Once my parents have chosen what they will be wearing for tonight, they purchased it along with my chosen red dress. We also bought shoes because none of us brought along formal shoes.

After our little shopping spree, we went back to the hotel with lots of bags in hand. I breathed on my fingers the moment we got in the building. Since it was already twilight, the air seemed to be colder and the more it bit my skin despite the thick layer of clothes I had on. I mean, I already wore a long sleeved shirt underneath my sweater and then a black trench coat. My fingertips were already numb, as if I wasn't wearing gloves.

We went to our respective rooms and started to get ready for our dinner with Grandpa Zeus. I took a shower and it was longer than usual. I didn't want to go out of the shower because the warm water that was pounding on my back was so relaxing. Unfortunately, I have to. The moment I got out of the shower, the air was a couple degrees lower and I involuntarily shuddered. I wore my robe that was hanging from the back of the door and quickly tied the ribbon for a snug fit. I got the towel and dried my hair. I used one of the hair clips that my mother gave me and clipped the side of my hair that didn't have bangs. My side bangs were left untouched. I let my hair dry and curl naturally. I looked at my reflection and smiled. The clip shined as light hits the small diamonds on it. The clip was actually a hand-me-down from my grandmother to my mother then to me. The clip is very precious to me and my mother because it was one of the things that my grandmother actually used. It was a gift from Grandpa Zeus when they were still together. He never wanted to talk about her, which left my mother and me clueless about her and questioning her existence. When we ask him about her, he'd just say that mom just popped up and he'd clam up if you asked him anything regarding my mystery grandmother.

I went out the bathroom and got my dress. I wore the dress and went back in the bathroom to do fix myself once more. I wore earrings and the owl necklace that my mother gave me just recently and the beautiful bangle yet again, from my mystery grandmother. After a couple tweaks to my hair, a couple sprays of perfume, and a little application of lip balm, I exited the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and wore my new golden, strappy, crystal, high heeled sandals. I also fixed my bag because for tonight, I will be using a gold, embroidered clutch. I got my ATM card, key cards, and ID, my lip balm, some breath mints, my phone, some bills and coins and placed it in my clutch. When I was contented with how I looked, I got my coat, left the room, and entered my parents' room.

I sat on their bed, watched them go around the room, fixing themselves, and admired how they worked around each other. For example, Mom would be walking and she'd just stop and fix my dad's tie. My dad would smile, kiss her quickly, and continue fixing his evening ensemble. My mom would be searching something and my dad would just come up to her, handing her that object that was nowhere to be found. It's like it's their routine. They're like notes in a beautiful music piece. I smiled and decided to just watch TV.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Mom asked as she put on her earrings.

I got up from bed and smiled at her. My father looked dashing and suave in his tuxedo and my mother looked gorgeous in her floor length gown. We got our coats and went down to the lobby. We were already wearing our coats and I was ready to go out in the freezing cold street to get a taxi. I steeled myself for the cold air outside the building but luckily somebody stalled us from going outside.

"Excuse me," The person behind the desk called our attention, "are you the ones from rooms 121 and 122?"

"Why, yes, we are." My mother said and walked to the desk with my father and me in tow.

"I just wanted to notify you that a certain Mr. Zeus has sent a town car for you."

I smiled to myself as my mother agreed to ride the town car to wherever the dinner is going to be. We exited the hotel and got in the car. It was only a few minutes until we have arrived at a restaurant named Daniel. From outside, it looked like a small restaurant but when I went in, I have to admit, my mouth stayed open for a couple seconds.

"Wow, this is amazing. Your grandfather has outdone himself this year." My mom said.

We deposited our coats and oriented ourselves with the restaurant.

"Athena. Frederick. Annabeth." Someone called us. "Over here."

I looked around until I saw Grandpa Zeus waving at us. I may be a little over enthusiastic but I brisk walked towards him and gave him a huge, tight hug which he reciprocated.

"Mom's amazed." I whispered to him and pulled away. "This is amazing, Grandpa!"

He chuckled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and fully released him so Mom and Dad could give him their own greetings. Mom hugged Grandpa Zeus and told him that the place he chose was wonderful. Dad shook hands with Grandpa and gave him a manly hug.

"Sit! Sit!" Grandpa smiled at us.

We did what he told us to and he raised his hand to get a server's attention. He asked for three menus for us and talked to us.

"Wow, the three of you look dashing and beautiful." He complimented us.

I smiled at him and he gave me a look that showed as if we both had a secret. The server brought us menus and just as we were about to open it, Grandpa called our attention.

"I want you to order as much as you want. Look at the description of each dish before its price, okay?" He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at the prices. My eyes immediately widened, "Grandpa…" I trailed off.

"Didn't I tell you to look at the price last?"

"But each dish costs more than a hundred bucks!"

"Now, don't throw a fit. The management would kick us out." He joked. "I wanted this New Year's Eve to be special."

"We could have dinner at some dinner. As long as we're all together it's already special. We don't need to have dinner at this extravagant restaurant." I argued.

"Annabeth, it's the only time for us to be together with your grandfather. Grant him this dinner and just order." Mom said.

I looked over to Grandpa Zeus and sighed, "Sorry. Okay. I'll order."

After we ordered and as we waited for our food to be served, I would look around, looking at the faces of the people who are eating at such place. I mean, this restaurant is a place where you would expect people like Donald Trump, Hugh Hefner, or Barack Obama would enter and just say, "I'll have the usual." People here were classy and sophisticated and I know, deep down, I am happy that Grandpa Zeus brought us here.

"So, Annabeth, I believe that you got to go on this trip because this is your graduation gift." Grandpa Zeus said.

I nodded and took a sip of water.

"And I believe that you're going to college somewhere near."

I nodded once again and smiled, "I'm going to Harvard next year's fall."

He smiled at me and I could see pride in his eyes, "I knew you'd follow your mother's footsteps!"

"I could visit you more often." I smirked at him.

He laughed and continued asking me about my studies, my hobbies, everything about me. He would talk to my parents and he would ask them about their work and my parents would do the same.

"Oh, this New Year will be spectacular." My mom said.

"Speaking of New Year…" I trailed off.

"What?" My mom stared at me dead in the eyes.

"I was wondering if I could go to Times Square to watch the ball drop –" I started but she immediately cut me off.

"What?!" My parents said simultaneously.

"I just thought that it's going to be New Year in a couple hours and we're in New York City." I said and started playing with the food on my plate.

"Who in their right minds would want to go there? There are tons of people there. You'll probably get lost!" Dad said.

"We're a whole family right now and you want to stray away from us just to see the ball drop?" My mom said.

"I just...just forget I asked." I mumbled and continued eating.

I could feel my parents staring at me but I didn't dare to look up at them. Well, it looks like I'm not going to see the ball drop.

"You should let her go." My grandfather said.

I slowly looked up and saw Grandpa Zeus smiling faintly at me. I looked over to my parents and they were giving him a bewildered look.

"Dad, what?" Mom said.

"I mean, look at her. She's eighteen, a legal adult. She can take care of herself. In a few months, she will be going to Massachusetts soon. I know that you won't be there because you'll be busy in San Francisco. She won't know how to live without the both of you, always there for her and always babying her." He reasoned out.

Mom stared at him and then looked at me. I just gave her a facial expression that showed that I was hopeful that she would allow me to go. She looked at Dad and I could tell that they were trying to make up their mind. I crossed my fingers and then looked at Grandpa again. I mouthed, "Thank you" and then he replied by mouthing "You're welcome".

A couple seconds later, my mom asked me, "Do you really want to go?"

"I really do." I said and quickly added, "If you'll allow me, I'll just go there for the ball drop and go back here. I just really want to see the ball drop with my own eyes, up close, like a real New Yorker. I have heard that it's really _that_ spectacular that you have to witness it at least once in your life. Come on, Mom, Dad. Please."

Mom and Dad were quiet again. When she sighed, I knew that I had won this battle.

"Okay, okay. But you have to be back here before one in the morning." She said.

I couldn't conceal my happiness because I squealed, got up, and gave her a hug, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I also gave Dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I did the same thing with Grandpa Zeus. I sat back down and happily continued eating.

When it was around fifteen minutes after eleven in the evening, they decided to let me go because they figured that I would take a lot of time sitting in traffic. I gave them hugs and kisses on the cheek. I thanked them, especially Grandpa Zeus, before I bode them goodbye. I claimed my coat as I headed for the exit. I got in the town car that Grandpa insisted that I bring.

"Good evening." The driver greeted me.

"Good evening." I smiled at him

"Where to, Miss?"

"Times Square."

"Looks like you're going to watch the ball drop." He smiled at me.

"Yeah."

The driver took a lot of turns that I couldn't keep count. He also made me wait in traffic for quite some time. I knew that the main reason for the traffic was because everybody wanted to go to Times Square…including me. I couldn't help but be amazed at the wonderful city lights of New York City.

I thanked the driver before I got out of the car. I was a couple blocks away from Times Square because there were too much people. I had to walk around three blocks in a crowded place wearing high heels. Yay me.

I tightly held my clutch with the fear of having it stolen away from me. People were really eager to celebrate their New Years in Times Square while watching the ball drop. I could say that because if they weren't, they'd be at their respective houses. I looked up and saw the huge ball once again. I started to feel excited. I can't believe I'm really going to witness this.

There was a concert going on and people were screaming, shouting, jumping up and down, singing along, and dancing. Well, I have to avoid that area. I walked briskly to the building where the ball was. I wanted to be near it. By the time I was satisfied with the position I had, my feet were aching, my legs were freezing, my teeth were chattering, and I was really tired from going through crowds of people. There was also light snowfall and my fingers and toes were starting to get numb. I did manage to have a feather boa wrapped around my neck because someone just wound it around my neck on my way here. I also got a silly hat which I just held on to. Again, because some stranger placed it on my head.

I got my phone out of my clutch and saw that it was only a couple minutes before New Year. I looked around and the LED light billboards were huge. The image would change every couple of seconds. They were fond of Led lights because even the ball was covered with the same lights. The people around me were laughing, happy, and walked around as couples. Some were in groups. Some were drunk and wobbling around. Most of them had those 2013 shades but they really looked silly wearing them on. People also had feather boas and silly hats. Even if there was a light snowfall, they didn't care.

"Five!" People shouted simultaneously.

I looked at the ball and it was slowly going down.

"Four!"

People were looking up at the ball as well.

"Three!"

People started holding on to their friends or lovers with excited looks on their faces.

"Two!"

People started looking away from the ball and stared at their lover's faces.

"One!"

People had huge smiles on their faces. Whether they were all by themselves, with friends, or with their partners, everybody was ecstatic.

"Happy New Year!"

The ball finally reached the bottom of the flagpole. The cannons shot trillions of confetti everywhere that were slowly floating down towards us. Tons of fireworks went off; one actually spelled Happy New Year. The LED lighted billboards had Happy New Year on them too. People started kissing and hugging. I looked around and smiled. I felt happy, ecstatic, and proud that I have actually witnessed the ball drop. They were right. The sight of everything happening at once was spectacular and amazing.

I looked up at the beautiful fireworks and confetti and smiled wider. When I looked down, somebody grabbed me, gently placed his lips on mine, and kissed me tenderly. My eyes widened in surprise and I just stared at this stranger who was kissing me.

_Some stranger stole my first kiss. Somebody stole my first kiss! _Stole_ my first kiss. My first kiss was stolen from me._

I wanted to push him away and punch him but I couldn't seem to move away. The stranger moved his hands from my face to my hips and brought me closer to him. The kiss was so passionate that my eyes rolled back, causing me to close them. It made my cold toes curl. Instead of feeling cold, I was warm all over. Still holding the hat I got and my clutch, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was filled with fervor and gusto that I lost track of time. On the back of my mind, I was rather grateful that I reapplied my lip balm on my way here.

_I just had my first kiss!_

When we finally pulled away from each other, I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up. He held my face and his fingers were cold as well. He put his forehead against mine and smiled at me. His sea green eyes had a happy glint in them. The longer I stared at his eyes, the faster my anger for this person who stole my first kiss went away.

"Oh gods! It's Percy Jackson. _Percy Jackson!"_ Someone in the crowd shouted.

I looked away from his eyes and looked at the people who were saying such.

"Percy Jackson?!"

"Who is the girl he is with? Who is _she_?"

"Are they girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Did they kiss?"

"Yeah, I took a picture of them. Hah! I'm going to be rich!"

"Percy, oh gods, I _love_ you!"

My eyes widened once again as I looked back at him.

I just kissed a famous actor. My first kiss with a celebrity. Someone who gets chased down by paparazzi and fans.

"Happy New Year." He casually said, still not moving away from our position.

My heart skipped a beat and for a couple seconds I couldn't find my voice, "Uh, Happy New Year."

"Percy Jackson."

"I heard. Annabeth Chase." I said, experiencing a little bit of shortness of breath.

He gave me another peck on the lips before straightening up which left me rather disappointed.

"So," He looked a little bit nervous, "want to get some coffee?"

"That would be great." I smiled and looked down at my hands. "My fingers are going numb once again."

He chuckled, got my hands, and blew them, making them warmer.

"I – thank you." I said and felt blood rush to my cheeks.

He let go of my hand but held on to one. He intertwined our fingers, smiled at me, and we walked through the crowd filled with people with open mouths and wide eyes. Some actually took photos of him but he didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed like he was showing me off, a stranger he had kissed on New Year. Both of us were covered with confetti. I smiled back at him and got a silly idea. I placed the hat on his head and giggled when he gave me smirk. He brought me closer by placing his arm on my shoulders, making me look like I'm hugging myself. He placed a kiss on my temple as if we have been together for years already. On the outside, it seemed like I was fine with it but inside my heart was beating so fast I started to question how I'm not having a heart attack right now. I was rather nervous and wondered what if my hands get clammy and he'd get disgusted. Or what if I start sweating bullets even if it was freezing out here.

I looked up at him again. His jet black hair with a couple pieces of confetti was tucked under a silly hat. His long eye lashes were curled up naturally, making me jealous. His sea green eyes had a glint in them. He had a strong jawline. Since he brought me closer to him, I felt how buff his body was. He wasn't beefy or lanky. He was in the middle. He was just gorgeous.

He looked down at me and was quick enough to steal yet another kiss from me. I had a shocked expression on my face and he just chuckled and then smirked.

_Some time later._

I thought that what happened that night was just a one night make out thing but it wasn't. Percy seemed serious about our budding relationship because the day after New Year's Eve, when we were having dinner together, he wanted me to introduce him to my parents and I did. They both loved him but I knew that there was a part in them that was rather hesitant about the relationship because of how Percy happens to be a famous actor. But that didn't stop Percy and me from hanging out and cherishing the days we have left together. He also introduced me to his mother and step-father. The remaining days my family and I had in New York City, Percy was with me or sometimes with me and my family. A couple kisses here and there. We'd have a full blown make out sessions or a couple pecks or kisses on the cheek in public and in front of my parents. He would bring us around New York City.

There would be a couple paparazzi people here and there that would be taking pictures of us, taking videos of us, and asking us questions. Sometimes, some fans would come up to Percy and ask for his autograph or ask for a picture with him. It would only be a couple of times that those fans would ask me to join in the picture with Percy or ask for a picture with me. Some nights, Percy would stay over at my hotel room for a couple hours and we'd just talk until it would really get late and we'd realize that it's already the wee hours in the morning.

On the day that we left, Percy fetched my parents and me from the hotel on his town car. He brought us to the airport. He firmly shook my father's hand and gave him a manly hug. He quickly hugged my mother. My parents left me so Percy and I could have a moment together all by ourselves but I doubted that. I have already seen tons of pictures of us on the internet and I don't have the slightest idea how someone got pictures of us. The pictures I have already seen were when we shared our first kiss on New Year, the both of us having coffee, having dinner, Percy entering the hotel and the both of us waking out of the hotel, dinner with my parents, on our way to have dinner with his parents, and a lot more.

I won't be surprised if there were tons of pictures of us with a caption saying, "Is their relationship going to the next level? Percy Jackson has already met his girlfriend's parents! He wishes Annabeth's family a safe flight as he brings the family to the airport." I also won't be surprised if every fan that Percy has knows my name and if some girl fans that he has hates me, has already stalked me, or is seething with jealousy right now. Percy and I shared a kiss and a long, tight hug. He said that he'd see me soon and I told him that I'll be looking forward to it soon. He said he'd miss me and I smiled, telling him I'd miss him too. He kissed me once more and let me go.

To be honest, I still didn't know why he just came up to me and kissed me senseless on New Year's Eve. I mean, he barely knew who I was.

Well, after the Christmas break, my family and I had to go back to San Francisco. I had to leave Percy behind, which saddened me. I went back to school and the teachers just made us write about our Christmas break or our New Year's Resolutions. I would always have a faint smile as I wrote about how my Christmas vacation went. I would always write that it was the best one I've ever celebrated because not only did I go to New York City but I met someone there. My classmates who were up to the celebrity news bombarded me with questions. Then they'd go on and asked me how Percy was. I'd just say that he's fine and nod. Then they'd say that they were so jealous of me.

The second day back in class started rather normal for me. Teachers would give us free time and talk to us. They'd ask us about our vacation. Well, those are the kind teachers. Some of the teachers would start with the next lesson.

During lunch, as I was placing my things back in my locker, I got a call. I answered it and a familiar voice greeted me. I instantly smiled and eagerly greeted the caller.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smiled. "What made you call?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

"I can't I'm in school right now. No one is allowed to leave school during school hours."

"Oh, well, that's too bad."

Realization hit me and I had to contain my excitement because I didn't want to get more attention than I already had because of the news concerning Percy. "You're in San Francisco right now?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm on my way to –" He was cut off.

I looked down at my phone and cussed. Great, when he calls, that's when the signal chooses to disappear.

"Your locker." Someone whispered.

I closed my locker and Percy was standing beside me wearing a long sleeved v neck t-shirt, pants, his favorite Converse shoes, and his Wayferer shades. His jet black hair was unruly, which was fine with me because it made him look sexier. I wonder how nobody noticed him yet. I opened my locker once again to hide him from the people passing by and to get my things.

We shared a short kiss before heading out to the field and eating lunch. It was a miracle that no one still noticed him.

"How come people still haven't noticed you?" I asked as I popped a grape into my mouth. "Are your shades like some device that makes you invisible? Like the cloak of invisibility!"

"Nice Harry Potter reference you did there." He smiled.

"I try." I smiled back.

"Why don't you try it on so I could see if it really makes you invisible?" He said.

I held a grape between my fingers. I was hesitant to let him take off the shades. Maybe people would recognize him and attack us just to be close to him. I threw my grape at him and laughed when he caught it with his mouth.

"Nah, keep it on. It looks better on you." I said.

"Come on. Let's make you invisible to your classmates."

"I've always been invisible to them. Don't worry."

He stopped making jokes and suddenly got serious. "You? Invisible?"

"Yeah, the only time they saw me was when I came back and they already knew that happened between us. Right now, they are oblivious that you're here because you're with _me_."

He removed his shades, making me want to tell him to wear it back on because people will start to notice. He stared at me and said in the most persuasive and endearingly sweet tone, "You are the most eye-catchingly beautiful girl that I have ever seen. _That _made me walk over to you and kiss you as the clock struck twelve. I was in a restaurant that night and when I saw you looking around Times Square, I quickly paid and left the restaurant. I ran towards you, hoping I wouldn't lose you in the crowd. I was going to talk to you but the emotions brought about by the countdown, the screaming people, and kissing couples, I ended up kissing you. I never regretted doing that because now I know how amazing you are."

I smiled and kissed him. I couldn't restrain myself and now that I was kissing him, I couldn't bring myself to stop and pull away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then started burying my fingers deep in his hair. He placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

When we parted, I was so flushed that I'd probably look liked a ripe cherry tomato. He smiled one of the most charming smiles he has ever showed me.

_Best New Year ever._

"Best New Year Ever." He whispered.

"You spoke my mind." I said and then kissed him once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the One-Shot: If some stranger stole your first kiss on New Year's Eve and you later realize that it was a celebrity, what would you do?**


End file.
